


The Frantic Phone Call

by Maryse2311



Series: Frantic Energy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Finally, Getting Together, I like potatoes, IT'S GAY, Liam is a ball of anxiety, Liam is useless without Theo, Liam's mom is awesome, M/M, Theo is Liam's anchor, Theo is useless without Liam, potatoes are mentioned more than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryse2311/pseuds/Maryse2311
Summary: Yay! I finally wrote part one!!!!The night of a witch's moon, Theo gets into a little trouble and Liam learns to trust that Theo isn't totally useless.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Frantic Energy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793830
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	The Frantic Phone Call

Liam woke up the day of the witch’s moon knowing something was off. His nerves were on edge and his skin pricked, like hundreds of fire ants were crawling under his clothes. He shook it off in the shower and made his way out of his house, where Theo waited in his truck.  
“Good morning, Littlewolf. What’s up? You look off.” Theo’s face was etched with worry.  
Liam shrugged, “Don’t know. Just a weird feeling. Witch’s moon, I guess. Lydia was telling me about it. It happens every eleven years. Something about the position of Mars or whatever. Being Beacon Hills, we are expecting the rise of a couple of witches. Mason and Corey checked them out and they’re apparently not a threat. I’m just anxious about it, I guess.”  
Theo’s eyes bore into Liam, trying to spot every stitch of anxiety in him, to burn it out of him. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you. It’s just one night, right? What’s the worst that could happen?”  
Liam winced, silently wishing Theo hadn’t just said that.  
Theo reached over as he drove and placed a warm hand over Liam’s. “Sorry.”  
Liam noted that he didn’t even need to say anything for Theo to know what he was feeling. There was a point when it became more than just reading chemosignals. He smiled, running his thumb over the Chimera’s knuckles.  
Neither knew when they had switched from punching each other to being so tender with one another, but it was a welcome change. It calmed Liam more than the fighting did.  
They pulled into the school. Liam thought Theo would leave again but didn’t argue when he got out and followed him into the school and to class.  
Mr. Yukimura gave Theo a questioning look, but also did not protest.  
For most of the day, Theo followed the Beta around, like a shadow, waiting to offer a comforting hand or a whisper. He could feel his anxiety ease as the morning progressed into lunch and then the end of the day. “Hey,” Theo said to Liam as he dropped him off at his house. “I’ve got to go to work. I’ll call you later, okay?”  
Liam’s shoulders tensed, but he nodded. “Come over when you’re done. My mom wants to make you scalloped potatoes.”  
Theo chuckled, he loved that woman. “Yeah, okay.” He caught Liam before he could exit the truck and pulled him closer by the back of his neck.  
Liam’s forehead was warm against his. He held him there for a moment, then let him go wordlessly. He wouldn’t have known what to say. Maybe ‘I promise you I’ll be okay’, or ‘I love you, but this isn’t goodbye’. But then again, maybe it was. You never know with Beacon Hills.

For the next few hours, as the moon rose, Liam tried not to worry. He did his homework, played some video games, then went down to the kitchen.  
His mom was stressing over potatoes. “I can make fondant flowers blindfolded, but I can’t slice potatoes evenly. Show me the logic in that.”  
“Theo won’t care if the potatoes are uneven, mom.” Nevertheless, he took the knife from her and slowly began cutting them into perfect, thin slices.  
Jenna gave her son a sideways look. “What’s the matter? You only cook with me when you’re worried about something. Do you not want Theo to come over? Do you think he’ll hate my potatoes?”  
“No. No!” Liam exclaimed. “I-I want him here. I just want him here now, not later. I don’t know. Just a weird feeling, I guess.”  
Liam’s mother nodded understandingly, her hand was warm on Liam’s back. “It’s hard not to be worried all the time for the people you love.”  
Liam started to nod in agreement, then blinked. “I-What? Me and Theo? We’re not- I mean, I don’t think.” Liam stopped, calmed his mind, and tried again. “Yeah, I don’t like not knowing how he is. If he’s okay. That’s not to say we’re like, a thing or whatever. He’s- It’s complicated.”  
Jenna shook her head, with a chuckle. “I don’t think it’s all that complicated. You love him. He loves you, I’m sure of it. So tell him, listen when he tells you and trust that everything will be fine. I don’t know what has your nerves on edge, and I can’t pretend to know what crazy supernatural nonsense is going on right now, but I know he’s strong. And I know he will always come back to you.”  
As if on cue, Liam’s phone lit up on the counter, Theo’s face flashing on the screen.  
“Hey, I don’t want you to worry, but I found the witches. Or they found me.” Theo said.  
Liam sprinted for the door. “Where are you? I’m coming to get you.”  
“No!” Theo said urgently. “I can deal with this. Stay home. I’ll be there when I can.”  
Liam stopped short. He didn’t sound hurt or scared, he sounded curious. “Theo. You need backup if you’re taking on a coven of witches.”  
“Liam, please trust me, I’ll be home soon.”  
Jenna’s words echoed in Liam’s mind. Trust. Love. “Okay, just know, Theo. I- I love you.”  
Theo’s breathing stopped a moment before he let out a puff of air. “I love you, Liam.”  
There was a clatter and the sound of a struggle, then the line went dead.  
Liam cried in frustration and flung his phone into the wall. “Damn it.” He stalked back to the kitchen, where Jenna was hovering nervously. “Theo?”  
Liam shook his head, his heart hammering, and his breath shaking. “I need to use your phone.” He felt rather than saw the cold metal being placed in his hand. He didn’t register the number he dialed or the sound of ringing.  
“Mrs. Greyer?” Scott’s voice was soft and confused on the line.  
“I broke my phone. There’s a witches moon and Theo went to work and he called me and they have him so I broke my phone. He told me not to go after him, but what if he’s hurt? What if he needs me? He’s always needed me. I need him. What do I do? I can’t not have him around. I need him around.” Liam didn’t think to take a breath until his voice started to die. He gasped.  
“Whoa, Liam. Calm down. I’m sure he’s fine. Lydia told me that Mason and Corey found out they were nonviolent witches. Just take a breath. Remember your training. Find your anchor, and breathe.”  
There was silence from both parties as Liam cleared his mind to focus on just one thing. His anchor. With a perfect smile and impossibly green eyes. An anchor that drives a giant navy truck, and corners him in elevators. An anchor that won’t die for him, but will fight with him. Liam’s heartbeat slowed as images of Theo floated in his mind.  
“He means a lot to you, huh?” Scott said, hearing the change in Liam’s breathing.  
Liam’s heart picked up again, for a new reason. No. He would not be having this conversation with his Alpha tonight. “I gotta go. Thanks, Scott.” He hung up before Scott could protest.  
When he returned to his mother in the kitchen, he felt calmer. He sat at the counter and leaned into her awaiting embrace.  
“Theo?” She asked again, running a hand in her son’s hair.  
“He’s handling it. He’ll be here when he’s done.” It took all his self control to sit there calmly. He wanted to rage and pace and yell but he stayed where he was, only leaving his mother’s arms to put the potatoes in the oven.  
Finally, as he was chopping up the vegetables for dinner, Liam heard Theo’s engine pull up in front of the house.  
Liam didn’t let his knife still as Theo knocked on the door and he didn’t even look up when his mother led Theo into the kitchen. “Hey,” He said in a light tone. “We were just finishing up dinner. Witches give you any trouble?”  
“Nah.” Theo said, mimicking Liam’s nonchanlant tone. “They just wanted to poke and prod. Apparently I’m a magical jackpot. Something about the tears of the soulless and the blood pumped by a heart I don’t own or whatever.”  
“Sounds fun.” Liam replied, attempting to keep his voice calm. He cracked a bit and his hand shook around the knife.  
“I’m going to set the table.” Mrs. Greyer said suddenly. Leaving the room for Theo and Liam.  
The silence was thick, but not entirely uncomfortable for a moment before one of the boys spoke.  
“Are you mad?”  
Liam shook his head and put down the knife. He finally looked up at the Chimera and saw little sign of a fight, only a small cut on his forehead that was healing quickly. “No. You scared me is all but I trust that you can handle some things on your own.”  
“Trust.” Theo echoed, stepping closer to the Beta. “It’s not easy, is it? Trusting me?”  
Liam looked down and reached for Theo’s hand. “That’s not the hard part. Loving you is the hard part.”  
Their eyes met and Theo smiled. “Can’t say it’s easy for me either. It’s amazing though. Exhilarating, yes.”  
And finally, they closed the last of the distance between them, engaging in a kiss that was both soft and passionate. A ind of kiss Liam would have to tell Scott about at some point. Not tonight, though.


End file.
